The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some breeds of dogs appear to enjoy participating in pull games in which a dog grasps and pulls an object or toy using the dog's mouth while a person or another dog simultaneously grasps and holds or pulls the object or toy. Commercial pull toy products include knotted ropes and stuffed objects. The stuffed type of pull toy may resemble a small animal such as a duck, chicken, rabbit or squirrel. The stuffed type of pull toy typically comprises a plush fabric body with a polyester fiber filling or other stuffing with stuffed limbs that are sewn to a body. Velour or cotton is commonly used for the fabric body.
Unfortunately, most stuffed pull toys now on the market are easily ripped and destroyed by even a moderately aggressive dog. It is common for a dog to rip off one or two arms or legs of such stuffed pull toys in the first few minutes of use. To address this problem, some stuffed pull toys are now made with very short limbs or no limbs at all, which defeats the purpose of such a toy. Further, once a part of the stuffed pull toy is ripped or torn, the toy cannot be washed because the stuffing will come out.